Talk:Omnipotence/@comment-31531918-20181028155551/@comment-31492050-20181030044553
First, Omnipotence is an Attribute that transcends literally everything, to logic, and humans. It makes no sense to use human means to analyze omnipotence, since these attributes transcend absolutely everything. But it is possible to believe whether it exists or not. But if it's to be used, you have a right way to do it. Applying something that can analyze divine perfection. Second, every Almighty has all the divine attributes including the infinite, that is, that God is INFINITE, NOT LIMITED and NOT LIMITABLE, that is, there is no limit, so that God has no limits,There is no logic to limit God, being that e is the attributes themselves, that is what the divine simpliciadde says.I ask you, does the literal infinite have a limit? If so, then why is it infinite?, remembering that God is the infinite itself, and this kind of infinite goes beyond a simple numerical infinity.. Third, I bet you are using classic / trivial logic to analyze the omnipotence attribute. Which is a big mistake for several reasons. classical logic is limited even for us humans, porting we created several kind of logic, such as Paraconsistent Logic(and paraconsistent logic excludes the principle of non-contradiction), intuitionist logic etc. Now let's go to the proofs that classic logic is quite limited. there is something called true paradoxes, that is, they really exist in real life. Among them is the paradox of the liar(and also has the enhanced versions, so it has not been refuted).there is something called true paradoxes, that is, they really exist in real life. Among him is the paradox of the liar (and also has the enhanced versions, so it has not been refuted).There are even paradoxes in mathematics, such as the paradox of russel . Even after all this, you can point out that omnipotence is contradictory, so it is impossible to exist, right? WRONG. Electro, Foton are subatomic particles, and s one of its many characteristics is that they are particles and waves. Omnipotence is impossible to exist because it is something contradictory, so why do these "particles" exist?. "translating" the wave / particle duality into our reality, we have the schrödinger cat . At one particular event, the cat is alive and dead at the same time. this is a way of knowing how absurd an electro and a photon in quantum physics is. The obvious, an omnipotent transcends up to logic, and can not be limited by it, because of the infinity attribute. Fourth, With all this true / real paradox, it would be impossible to analyze with classic / trivial logic. Then it was created the paraconsistent logic If you analyze omnipotence with paraconsistent logic, logic may be possible even within logic. And out of curiosity, It was decided at the first congress of logic and religion that God is a Paraconsistent Being(PDF file) . Now if neither Logica nor the universe says that omnipotence is impossible to exist and even in the universe there are contradictory "objects" and even in mathematics the paradox exists. And they are still real things in our world. Why would omnipotence be impossible? Please, I ask you to prove it with sources. Whether omnipotence exists or not, this I can not really prove, because it is the same to prove the existence of God himself, something that is impossible for obvious reasons. Thank you